The Blue Thunder and the Mercenary Girl
by V. Zhao
Summary: A rather OOC love story of Nabiki and Kuno. Let's just say that they both have more passion than they thought they did. Is it love? Or is it just attraction? *SOME LEMON CONTENT* Spinoff of Wo De Ai Ren
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Thunder and the Mercenary Girl  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: This story is a spinoff from my other story, Wo De Ai Ren. The first chapter is all the Nabiki parts from the previous story. The next few chapters may be different from this one. I may do third person or first person from Kuno's view also. This story is very OOC, so if you don't have an open mind, then I suggest you don't read. It's very obvious that this is a Nabiki/Kuno fic so I also suggest that you support this couple if you want to read.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
My little sister was getting married. Married? I couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of bitterness. She had found love even if it was in a completely incapable idiot. I, on the other hand, would have found a man who had lots and lots of cash. This was her day though so I wasn't going to worry about money. Money can take a day off. Today, I was going to get drunk.   
  
I watched as Mousse walked in holding a red dress and Shampoo in his arms. She have must be pretty upset since we broke the news to her. I smirked as Mousse opened the door to the furo a crack and threw the cat in with the dress. It was tempting to sell him access to a naked Shampoo but I remember my deal with Akane that wouldn't ruin her wedding. Just then, someone walking in through the door caught my eye. Of course. It had to be Ukyou who along with her dragged Konatsu and what looked like an empty bottle of sake.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, at least I can say Oto-chan and Genma were happy to watch them finally get married. They were about as happy as they could get in the presence of Nodoka who was sitting and smiling while keeping a firm eye on her husband. I was responsible for seeing to that there was no funny business going on. Already that night, I had taken the bridal sake from Ukyou and a cleaver from Shampoo who was threatening to slit her wrists. The bottle I had to fight for but the cleaver was easy since Mousse had conveniently knocked Shampoo over when he meant to pluck the cleaver out of her hand. That I don't know how he could do.   
  
After the ceremony was performed, I waltzed into the kitchen and retrieved a dazed Kuno who refused to believe that Akane was getting married and the reason he didn't see the pigtailed girl was because she was making dinner. I was surprised when I walked in and saw wok come in contact with his head and Kasumi on the other end. It was quite enjoyable a scene until she ordered me to take him out blubbering, "Akane cannot get married to that devil, Saotome. She loves me and only me. She loves me... Pigtailed girl! Where are you pigtailed girl? Come find your Kuno!" That was rather disturbing to half the guests (the other half was busy getting drunk) so I took him into a guestroom.   
  
"Look, Kuno-chan. You just ruined my night of drinking and getting drunk. I'm stuck here babysitting you. Are you listening to m- Are you drunk?" He shook his head frantically and then nodded sheepishly with a goofy grin plastered across his face. "Oh great. Everyone gets to have fun except Nabiki." I was feeling slightly tiffed by now since I really could no longer stand this supportive crap. When would it be my turn to get a little attention around here? The cash I make is great, but hey, I'm a person, too. At least she should be able to relax with a drink. That was when the thought came to me. All eyes on me now. "Kuno-chan," I drawled. "Would you like to play a little drinking game?"  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahhh...Kuno-chan. Why do you keep losing?" I giggled as he removed his pants revealing red polka dotted shorts. "Tsk tsk. I can't believe a girl can drink more than you. what kind of man are you?"  
  
"Nabiki-san, please, no more. I can no longer uphold my honor if I keep losing." He set his cup on the floor and fell on the bed.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for, baby. Come on, take it off." It was easy to coax him since he was so damn drunk. I climbed on the bed and positioned myself over him. "Aww. Come on. Get up. Another drink. How about I do you a favor?" I took off my shirt and allowed him to stare a few moments at my breasts. When his boxers bulged, I smiled with satisfaction. "Would you like me to do you more favors?" He nodded dumbfoundedly. I took his hands and led them to the clasp on my bra. "Now, unhook," I instructed him.   
  
"Ohhh... Nabiki-san..." He buried his face in my bare breasts and I shivered with pleasure. I reached over for his pants and took out his wallet. There were at least a hundred bills in there so I emptied the wallet over the sheets. "What are you doing?" His voice was muffled from my chest.  
  
"Money turns me on." I smiled seductively and led his hands to my hips that were aching to be rubbed and carressed. "Now," I was whispering into his ear. "Now, you can take off my skirt if you take off your shorts." He eagerly squirmed out of his shorts and pulled my skirt off. I saw his mouth water when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear. Skillfully, I manuvered my hips over his head and waited for him to please me. I shivered again with pleasure and sighed when his tongue slid in pleasantly. "Mmmmm." I pulled him in deeper and deeper until I was nearly sitting on him. And then I snapped and pleasure filled my whole body as I grew still for a minute.   
  
I crawled down to face him and grinned while he panted. "Now, Kuno-chan, I'll make you happy." Wrapping my hands around his whole seven inches, I squeezed it and felt it pulse in my hands. I let him probe in my secret spot before he found the right place and entered with a grunt. He moved against me and pulled me closer to him until I could feel his hot breath on my face. Above me, I could hear Akane scream with pleasure, "RANMA! OH RANMA! YES! YES! OH YES!", on the second floor. For some reason, I started crying there with Kuno inside me still working hard at his mission. I had given up a while ago.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It occurred to me that day that I will never know love like my sisters do. I will never have pure innocent love like Kasumi or deep sincere love like Akane. I will have the dramatic shallow love that will only lead to self-destruction. Why? Well, I figured because I was too flightly and I never had any real pure or sincere feelings that were clean in my heart and pulsing through my veins. Instead, I throw myself at men hoping they will make me feel special for once in my life. There is a certain emptiness in sexuality and physical love. I lacked the deep warmth inside that would tell me that he was the one.   
  
I suppose you could say what I feel for Kuno-chan is as close to love as I could get. He made me feel superior in a sense that he was quite a pompous idiot. I would go to such a guy for an ego boost or to make me feel better when I would be down. I guess you could say I felt for him because I felt that I owed him something for services. The idea of all that money also pretty much appealed to me. He made me want to pat myself on the back for ending up not like him.  
  
However, I knew he was obsessed over Akane and the pigtailed girl. He would never return any meager portion of affection I had for him. Why bother spending so much energy on love when you will get none in return? Truthfully speaking, I couldn't help letting my heart strings twig a little whenever I thought of how he loves someone else. I knew how I would hide it forever in the deepest part of my soul until I could bury it forever under piles and piles of personal successes.   
  
Although I promised myself I would never let any of them know, I wasn't surprised when I found myself at the steps of the Kuno Estate. I stood there for a few minutes as the morning fizzled away into noon thinking of how I would approach Kuno-chan. That was when I abondoned all my promises to myself. I could not stop myself from knocking on door. Luckily, it was not Kodachi who answered the door but Sasuke who asked politely, "Who are you looking for, miss?"  
  
"I'm Tendo Nabiki here to see Tatewaki-san."   
  
"Oh of course. I'll let him know you're here." He hurried off and returned a few minutes later ushering me into the Kuno estate. We walked down a hall and found Kuno practicing Kendo with his bokken. He smirked when he saw me there simply without any business proposal. He knew I wasn't there to make money as usual.   
  
"Kuno-chan," I said casually as a way of greeting.  
  
"Nabiki," he simply said before sending Sasuke away. I could see an arrogant speech was coming. "I see you have come back to the arms of Kuno Tatewaki. One night was not satisfactory, ne? Of course not. No woman should be able to resist the maginificent Kuno. Hahahahahahaha." His throaty laughter filled the room.  
  
I made myself comfortable leaning against the wall and sighed. Under my calm exterior, my mind was searching frantically for a reason for me to be there and a reason for making him love me. "I'm pregnant!" I spoke the first statement that popped into my mind but immediately regretted that decision. Pregnant? What was I, crazy? How was that even realistic? I wouldn't know that soon anyway.   
  
Fortunately for me, his vanity blinded him so. "The seed of Tatewaki Kuno never fails. I guarentee it will be a son and the heir to Kuno family fortune. I must make plans for the wedding. After all, no acknowledged child of Tatewaki Kuno will be illegitimate." He was laughing hysterically again.  
  
Now, I had gotten myself in quite a pickle. How was I going to get pregnant, tell Oto-chan, and marry that lunatic? Like I said, my love with only lead to self-destruction.   
--------------------------------------------------  
  
After my little visit with Kuno, I decided to go see Dr. Tofu and see what he could do about my mess. Maybe he'd have some ideas about how to get me pregnant. When I presented my dilemna to him, he thought for a moment before he answered me. And the answer he gave was the perfect solution. I could not have dreamed up a better one.   
  
The clinic was gratefully calm when I arrived that afternoon. "Dr. Tofu? Hello?"   
  
He came waltzing out with his skeleton, Betty, and humming a tune. I was absolutely positive that Kasumi and visited him earlier. "Hello, Nabiki Tendou. My, your sister is enchanting... " A hazy look spread across his face and his glasses started to fog up again.   
  
"Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He glanced in my direction as if he has seen me for the first time. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Doctor... What would you do if I said I need to get impregnated by Tatewaki Kuno?" I waited patiently for his reply.  
  
To my disappointment, he laughed loudly and jested, "Why don't you ask him to help you out with that one."  
  
I strode up to him and poked his chest with my index finger. "Look, Doc. I'm serious here. Don't you have some medical methods of making that possible?"   
  
He pushed the bridge to his glasses up his nose and thought for a second. "You know... maybe... I do have a deposit of his sperm somewhere around here."  
  
I was almost afraid to ask. Why would Dr. Tofu have Kuno's sperm? "Urrmmm.... Why do have his uhhh... sperm?"  
  
"Oh," He snapped on some rubber gloves casually. "As soon as Kuno hit puberty, the family kept a store of his seeds so in case of an emergency, they would always have an heir to the Kuno estate. Aren't you lucky?" The rubber gloves roved over to a small freezer where they pulled out a steel cylinder. "I can do the procedure right now. Are you ready?"  
  
I gulped when he pulled out a big cylindrical block of ice from the steel tube. "R-ready?" I was stammering. I NEVER stammer. "Uhhhhhh... uh... uh, sure. Sure I'm ready. Are you sure you know how to do this?"   
  
"Gynecology? Oh, it's a snap. Let me just get my book..." He skimmed through the shelves as a agitated look flashed on and off his face. "Hmmm... where is that darn book? Oh well! I'll just have to do it from memory, won't I?" He smiled at me and snapped his gloves again to make sure they were on tight.  
  
The rest of the details, I won't go into. Let's just say, by the time I got home, the pregnancy test read positive and I was on my way to becoming Mrs. Tatewaki Kuno.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
(This is Kasumi's point of view now.)  
  
I was serving breakfast that morning when I heard someone quite sick upstairs. Soon, Nabiki came downstairs dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. Following behind her was Ranma with his arm around Akane's waist looking rather content with his new living arrangement I presume. I was mored concerned for Nabiki since she sounded like she was vomitting up there. "Nabiki", I said gently as I placed a bowl of rice in front of her, "are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Onei-chan." She stood up before the family, Uncle Saotome and all, and said, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." I was looking at her curiously. What in the world did she mean? "I'm pregnant."  
  
Oto-chan dropped the bowl he was holding. Uncle Saotome grunted a little. Akane gaped open mouthed. Ranma smothered a laugh in his palm. I blinked and smiled at her thinly. "Congradulations, Nabiki. Akane, we're going to be aunts."   
  
Akane snorted. "I can't believe you, Nabiki. You went out and got knocked up?"  
  
Oto-chan snapped the chopsticks in his hands. "WHO WAS IT? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"   
  
"Oh, relax, Dad. It's not his fault. I did it willingly. He's going to marry me anyway." Nabiki sat down coolly and picked up her chopsticks. "You should be happy, Daddy. I'm going to marry into a very good family."  
  
"AND WHAT FAMILY WOULD THIS HAPPEN TO BE?" He was beginning to twitch.   
  
"The Kuno family. I'm going to marry Tatewaki Kuno."   
  
Ranma spat the mouthful of rice he was chewing. "YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT?" He started laughing hysterically. I didn't think that was very nice.  
  
"Ranma, please don't speak with your mouth full. Why, Nabiki, isn't this nice? It's so lovely to know that you'll be marrying into a well to do family." I sat at my place and started picking at my own bowl.   
  
"NICE?" Oto-chan boomed. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"   
  
"Dad, if you don't accept these arrangements, then the child will be illegitimate. Do you want that for your grandchild?" Nabiki finished and gently set her chopsticks on her bowl. "You can think about that while I go out for today. Let me know about your consent when I get home."   
  
I tried to catch her eye as she walked out just like the day before, but she was avoiding me. Turning around, I gave my father a comforting pat on his hand. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Dad, I'm sure Nabiki knows what she's doing. Besides, we'll know she'll never have financial problems."  
  
Ranma interrupted with, "Yeah, but I'm sure she'll have plenty of problems keeping the stallion in the barn. Mr. Blue Thunder there couldn't possible be able to commit to one wo-" Akane elbowed him in the ribs. She looked down at the table and commented, "She'll be fine. Kuno isn't a horribly bad choice."   
  
After the family finished their first meal of the day, I set off to return the book to Dr. Tofu.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuno was home like I expected. It was simple really. He had to marry me now that I bore his seed. I could feel the child inside me like a living, fullness that wasn't there before. My motives were still unclear to me. My rash thinking, I knew, would lead me to my downfall. I didn't care. It felt right somehow. I had known Kuno since forever though the thought had never really occurred to me until the day before that I would possibly love him. Love was funny.  
  
I sat casually on a desk in his study for a moment as he sent his servants away. Closing the door silently behind him, he grinned at me wickedly. Before I knew it, my body was pressed up against his, in other words, GLOMP. He was nuzzling my neck and nibbling on my ear with his hands on my hips pulling me even closer. I was starting to melt in his arms when I snapped out of it. "KUNO!" I pushed him away from me hard. I rearranged myself on the desk so I was sitting comfortably. "Are you ready to own up to what you did? Kuno-chan, I'm very much pregnant. What are you going to do about that?"  
  
I could see the gears in his head slowly turning and clicking. He narrowed his eyes and thought hard. "Nabiki," he said without his usual formality, "I will do the honorable thing like I have promised thee. A man of my stature shall not take back his word." He started making his way towards me again with a lusty gleam in his eye. "Ever since that night, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I could only think about you and your-"   
  
I stopped him on his tracks. "Do you love me?"  
  
The question struck him by surprise. "Love?" He repeated the word slowly as if it were foreign to him. "Do I love you?"  
  
"Kiss me."   
  
"But haven't I kissed you many ti-"  
  
"Not a real kiss! You never really kissed me! That was all just sex. I want you to kiss me. Kiss me." I hopped off the desk and stood dangerously close to him as my eyes roamed over his broad chest. My finger gently traced the folds of his clothes. "Kiss me."  
  
He leaned forward put his lips gently on mine. I could feel his hand cupping my chin and the other run through my hair. His tongue parted my lips and probed the inside of my mouth. This sensation sent sparks through my whole body and made my knees buckles. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. A few minutes later I came back up for air and breathed, "Wow..." I stepped back and brushed off invisible specks of dust from my skirt. "So, when should we get married?"  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Thunder and the Mercenary Girl  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Second chapter... Let's see where I'm going with this. I'm not exactly sure myself. I decided to do a first person thing for Kuno's POV also.   
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Nabiki made my world spin around me like nothing else in the world mattered. I had never felt this way before. Often I had thought that I hated this girl that humiliated me and could manipulate me so. She was always ice to me, cold and stabbing. I had never taken into consideration her number of curves and her plushness. I had thought that her sister was so much more suitable than her to be the wife of Kuno, but something about her now ripped me apart with desire.  
  
Perhaps all those years of hatred and seething anger spawned a sort of hot passion between us that couldn't be achieved in any other way. It was like our emotions had finally exploded in a sort of erruption of love and intimacay. And now she carried my child in her womb, a kind of binding of our hearts that would seal our everlasting love. When she had asked me if I loved her, I stumbled because I knew not what to tell her. It was overwhelming to be hit so suddenly by this feeling that knocked me off my feet.   
  
A dark loneliness had enveloped my soul when Mother died. My family collapsed under the grief and completely snapped into insanity. My sister had become a tortured witch obsessed with poisons and pain. My father escaped to Hawaii and returned with a sudden fetish for haircuts. I, myself, retreated back into a hard shell guarded by my Kendo and fencing skills. I carry my bokken as if it would defend me from my darkest fears.  
  
Then she came and led me to her room where she opened doors to beacons of hope for me. She made me feel as if I were needed by her. When I entered her, I could feel her emptiness from the inside and tasted the tears that stripped her throat raw as she cried silently. She thought I didn't care about these things. She thought I was only there to take advantage of her pleasurable body. I can truthfully say that she was wrong. I wanted her to know I was there even if she felt her whole world abandoned her because, well, she was always there for me in a way. Always dependable that she would stop by with some business.  
  
Had it occurred to me that she had just wanted to marry me for my money? Yes, in fact it has. Somehow, I also think that that's not why she wants me. Of course, if she wanted the money, I would have given it to her in a second, but I still see a certain desperation in her eyes that wasn't there before, a desperation that started to show when Akane got married. It really was quite a disappointment that she married that chump Saotome. Kami knows that he will never be able to provide for her. Nabiki, however, will get the best of care from yours truly. And if she ever needed anything for her family, it's all hers.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I suppose that my heart was "a-flutter" hours after I left Kuno's. In the late afternoon, I found myself wandering around like that lost boy, Hibiki, and smiling like an idiot. When did the Ice Queen loose her control over things? Everytime I thought of him, I could feel almost generosity come over me so that I was even willing to throw money on the streets for the poor and homeless. Had I finally found love? Love was making me not myself.   
  
To tell you the truth, I really no longer had to feel the need to make money. Now that I was engaged to the richest man in Nerima, I had all the money I wanted to fix that wall Ranma smashed in a week ago, and the door Akane destroyed with her mallet when she was chasing after Ranma... Don't get me wrong. I wasn't marrying him for the money. That just came with the neat little package, another advantage.   
  
It was around sunset when I got home. I waved off Kasumi as I made my way up the stairs and to my room. Expecting the room to be dark and silent, I slipped my hand in first to flip on the light switch. Then the rest of me inched in. "Kuno-chan!" He was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nabiki, where were you? I've been here since noon waiting for you. I thought I told Kasumi to tell you that I was here." He did look a little tired like he had been just sitting for hours.  
  
I sat down next to him. "I've been out taking a walk. You waited that long for me? What for? What's the matter?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you again." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a lying position on the bed so my head was resting on his lap.  
  
My heart was beating fast. "Just to see me?" I couldn't keep the suspicion out of my voice. He must really love me then? Or maybe he was here for other reasons. I lefted up my head and sat up again. "Just to see me or something else also?"  
  
The wicked grin spread across his face again. "A little of both." His hands started to roam.  
  
"Kuno..." I slapped his hand when it was getting a little too close to the zipper on my jeans. It snapped back bewildered. "Why do you have to ruin it?"  
  
"Ruin what?" His face was equally bewildered. "What am I ruining? I thought that you wanted to... after this morning... and..."  
  
"No, Kuno. Why does it always have to be about sex?"   
  
"I have no idea what you mean. I thought I was making a rather romantic gesture." He looked longingly at me before apologizing. "I'm sorry." Under his breath, I heard him mumble, "Though I have no idea why I'm so sorry..."  
  
I brushed this off. I really had no desire to fight with him especially in the dojo where Ranma was present and ready to take him down. Besides, Kasumi's knock could be heard at my door. "Nabiki? It's time for dinner. Would your gentleman friend like to join us?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be right down, Onei-chan." I sighed. "Well, I guess you're staying for dinner."  
  
I should have known that that was not exactly the best idea. The minute we both walked into the room, all chattering stopped. Ranma narrowed his eyes and peered suspiciously out from behind his bowl at Kuno. Oto-chan broke another pair of chopsticks and sat staring at us with his bottom lip quivering. Akane avoided the whole situation, keeping her eyes on the tabletop. The only people who were acting normal were Kasumi who her usual cheery self and Uncle Saotome who was eating as vigorously as ever.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I was reluctant to stay for dinner, but she had already taken me down the stairs before I could object. Funny how I knew things would not turn out well since that Saotome was there. I knew he would do everything in his power to dishonor me before my beloved. And of course, I was correct in my assumption. The minute I settled into my seat, he blurted through his mouthful of rice, "So, Kuno, how'd you knock up Nabiki?" He snorted. "What kind of idiot would knock her up?"  
  
"How dare you speak that way of my sweet summer flower! I must challenge you to a dual in order to win back her honor." I slammed my bokken on the table as I stood up. That Saotome always got me all fired up by putting words in my mouth. This time I must defeat him. "What, are you too much of a coward?"  
  
Later when I look back at this event, I realized that I was such a fool for doing things like this. It took two seconds for us to stand outside in the yard next to the pond. I took my battle stance with my bokken and struck out at him. He ducked and kicked me in the stomache right before he fell in the pond. "Pig-tailed girl! What are you doing here?"   
  
My pig-tailed goddess climbed out of the pond and screamed, "YOU IDIOT! I'M RANMA! I FIGURED YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!" Her chest was heaving with rage which cause my body to do something I knew perfectly was wrong. I wrapped my arms around her and lost myself in her squishy softness. Suddenly, she was no longer soft and instead was hard with muscles and... "AHHH! SAOTOME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PIG-TAILED GODDESS?"   
  
Nabiki tapped my shoulder and showed me the teapot she was holding. "He IS your 'pig-tailed goddess.'" She dumped a bucket of cold water on him and he turned into a girl. Then with the teapot, she poured warm water over his head and he turned back. Nabiki looked at me coolly and said with daggers in her voice, "Thanks for proving your loyalty, dearest." She walked calmly to the stairs to go to her room.  
  
I was shocked. The pig-tailed girl was Ranma? How could this be? With all these confused thoughts, I didn't realized that I was still embracing Saotome who was noisily protesting, "Kuno! Get your grubby hands OFF OF ME!" I released him absentmindedly and left the Tendou dojo.   
  
Back in my chambers, I turned these events over and over in my head. Now both Akane and the pig-tailed girl were gone. In fact, they had ran off with EACH OTHER. And what have I done with the one woman who did want me? I just did the stupidest thing in the whole world. It was like I couldn't help myself, like there was a magnetic attraction between her- er, his- um, her skin and my hands. The minute I saw her, I forgot about all forms of decency. Who was I kidding? I wanted her so bad. The fantasies continued to fill my head as the sky grew darker and darker with the late rolling night.   
  
I thought of her breasts and her, well, breasts, and more breasts. And then I thought of what it would be like to be with her. I thought of what it was like the first time I was with any woman. I thought of Nabiki. Nabiki with her big, blue eyes. Nabiki with her full, pouting lips. Nabiki with her impressive curves. Most of all, I thought of her kiss, a real kiss. The pig-tailed girl was no girl at all. The realization struck me as a shock. And Akane? Akane now was nothing compared to her sister.  
  
I walked to my window to watch the full moon rise. I had to think of a way to apologize and to win her back.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
How could he do that? I thought he loved me even though he never really said it with his own words... STILL! It was implied. This proves it. He'll never be able to control his woman chasing ways. Hey, that didn't mean I wasn't going to marry him. I stared at my fingernails. Hmmm... the polish was chipping. Besides, he still had a huge wad of cash. I walked over to the shelf next to my window and started rummaging through my nail polishes. "What light through yonder window breaks."  
  
I looked out the window and saw Kuno making an ass of himself in my yard. "Kuno? What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"It is the east and Nabiki is the sun."  
  
I was starting to get a headache.  
  
"Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon."  
  
I sighed and dug out a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Who is already sick and pale with grief."   
  
After popping two pills into my mouth, I beckoned to him. He jumped in easily a minute later and kissed me. "Ugh. Kuno-chan, cut it out. You know, maybe you should consider thinking before you act next time. Oh wait! I forgot. You haven't been thinking since we were six years old." I opened a bottle of pearlly nail polish and started to touch up on the tips. "Look, Tatchi, I wouldn't even marry you now except for the fact that I have something that belongs to you." I could feel my heart wrench while I said those things.  
  
His eyes traced my every move, but I pretended not to notice and coolly continued with my nails. "Nabiki, you know I love you and-"  
  
"Wait! Did you just say it?"  
  
"Kami, woman! Would you let me finish a sentence for once in my life?"  
  
"YOU JUST SAID IT!" I knocked over the bottle all over my bed but I didn't care. He said it!  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"That you love me!"   
  
"I did?" He looked confused for a while. "I said it. I'll say it again. I'll say it a million times. I LOVE YOU, NABIKI!"   
  
I hopped into his lap and rested my neck between his neck and his shoulder. "If you wanted to prove your love, you just had to say it..." He lifted up my chin and kissed me passionately. "Oh yeah, you just had to say it."   
  
"What about you?" He looked into my eyes with his hand still cupping my chin. "Do you love me?"  
  
It surprised me that I saw a sincerity that I never saw there before. "Yes..."  
  
"Say it." He let go of my chin and kissed my neck and then the triangle of flesh between my breasts. "Say it."  
  
"Ohhh... I love you." He lowered me onto the bed and started to unbutton the buttons to my blouse. "I love you, Tatewaki Kuno..." The clasp to my bra came undone and it slipped to the floor. My own hands were eagerly removing his pants. "I love you."  
  
"Look, Nabiki, can you keep it down in there. Ranma and I are trying to have-" Akane stopped when she half opened my door and gaped. "Alright. Nevermind. I can see we have the same goal tonight." To my relief, she promptly slammed the door shut and her footsteps echoed down the hall.  
  
A giggled escaped my throat. "Hahaha..."   
  
He stopped and looked at me. "What's so funny."  
  
"Oh, just Akane walking in on us."  
  
"Oh yes, Akane, walking in, whatever," he mumbled as he pulled off my jeans.   
  
I smiled. This was the first time that he didn't go rigid from the mention of Akane's name. Instead, he seemed very set on giving me his undivided attention. I ran my hand through his tousled hair and kissed his Adam's apple. His every touch made me tingle and respond in so many ways.   
  
The morning rose from the horizon and shone on the sleeping Kuno in my bed. He mutter something and ran his hand back and forth softly over my middle. A part of him was in me and it felt wonderful. Suddenly, a maternal instinct hit me. So this is what Kasumi felt like. Wait, no, Kasumi couldn't possibly feel like-  
  
I scrambled up from the bed, waking Kuno with a start, and ran into the bathroom. Pregnancy was nauseating. When I stepped back into the bedroom, Kuno gave me a look of concern. "Nothing to worry about, just morning sickness, sweetness." I laid down next to him again. "I'll be glad when it's over."  
  
He propped himself up on his elbow and continued to pat my middle. "A Kuno family heir. You know what's really funny? I deposited sperm at the clinic just in case I would never impregnate a woman. Isn't that laughable?"  
  
"Oh yes." I gave a short fake laugh and leaned against his shoulder basking in the early morning sun. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..."  
  
"It's a boy," he assured me. "It has to be a boy."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's legit." I propped myself on my elbow just like him to face him.  
"Kuno-chan, when are we going to get married?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The Blue Thunder and the Mercenary Girl  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
by V. Zhao  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Ahhh! My connection was so screwed... so I wasn't able to post Chapter 2 till July 1. Of course, I'm leaving for vacation on the 5th... so it'll be a while before I can post again I suppose. For this, I did a little crossover...  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
True to his word, we did have a wedding the next day. He had all the servants they owned whip up instant wedding. Most people that we invited we able to make it. Of course, we did not have as many people upset as Ranma and Akane did at their wedding. However, Mariko could be heard sobbing in the back row. We had a huge western style wedding with the releasing of fifty white doves and everything. The wedding night was much more fun though.  
  
He had us flown in the full luxury of our private jet to a resort in Hawaii. We arrived at sunset in the honeymoon suite overlooking the waterfront. It was romantic and glamorous, everything I wanted. Now that I looked back, I realize where we went wrong. Everything that was able to be rushed was rushed. It was done under the heat of the moment. Instead of solving the problem, we avoided it and pretended that it would just go away.  
  
The ocean was beautiful that evening with the gentle waves washing over the pale sanding and washing away the footprints we left there. 'If you notice the silver waves turned orange, your footsteps can no longer be traced. You draw near me without having yet kissed. You touched me with a smile.' So as I was downing a second tequila sunset in a string bikini on the beach, enjoying the breeze, I called out to my lightly napping husband with lust dripping from my every word. "Kuuunnooo-chan... Wake up, toma..."  
  
At the sound of my voice, he opened an eye and looked at me before rubbing them awake. "Hmmm?" He looked so soft that night. I never seen him as soft as he was, perfectly vunerable that moment. I got up and laid down next to him, cuddling up snuggly. "Hmmm... This is nice," he mumbled as he rubbed his nose in my hair.  
  
"Ah, Kuno-chan. You're not going to sleep on our wedding night, are you?" I kissed his Adam's apple. "Now, don't tell me you're tired. Don't you wanna... ya know."  
  
He was wide awake now. "Yeah, yeah. Wedding night. Right."   
--------------------------------------------------  
  
If I wasn't blinded by her beauty and my desire for her embrace and her touch, I wouldn't have rushed so. I think we both felt a littled flustered when we actually went through with the marriage. Actually, the only good reason to get married was because of the baby. I loved her at the moment. In fact, I would have given anything for her.   
  
The day after the wedding, I woke up early that morning and watched Nabiki sleep a few minutes. The sun was casting a unearthly glow over her. Just a week ago, I would thought she was the spawn of satan. I got to the lobby to ask for another set of keys when I saw a large cluster of girls in bathing suits. In one corner of the room were three girls; one with red hair, one with blue hair, and one with blond hair. Another corner, there were another group of three girls. The oldest has pale, silvery hair and a fantastic physique. The second one had sandy hair and a beauty like Kasumi's, kind and sweet. The youngest has shiny black hair and a fiery glint in her eyes. The last group of girls was the biggest. There were exactly eight girls there, all with perfect curves. One of them had odangos kind of like Shampoo's only blond...  
  
"Can I get a set of keys for room 502?" I looked at the turquoise haired girl beside me who had asked forthe keys. She was stunningly beautiful. There was another girl next to her with short blond hair and her arm around the turquoise-haired girl's waist. Ummm... were they together? On the other hand, the blonde could be a guy...  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" I turned around to see the blue-haired girl peering at my with big blue eyes. "I believe you dropped this?" She held up my leather wallet.   
  
"Oh yes, thank you, fair maiden." She was enchanting, almost magical with her deep blue hue, sort of like... water. And then she smiled at me, a dazzling smile...  
  
"Sir." The receptionist brought back to earth. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I would like to have a second set of these keys if that is possible." After he handed me an identical set, I walked over to one of the armchairs by the huge glass windows and sat down.   
  
A girl with long black hair and startling violet eyes walked over and sat next to me. "Are you alone here?" It surprised me that she spoke to me. I was having a lucky streak. This was the third time this week that a beautiful, conscious, sober girl willingly talked to me.   
  
Uhh... yeah. I mean no! I'm hear with my wi- urm, friend." I studied her shapely legs as she crossed and uncrossed them and then crossed them again in the opposite direction. Oh yeah, she was a looker all right.   
  
"Hey, can you hand me that magazine please?" I looked on the other side of me and there sat the silvery-haired goddess staring back at me with impatience. "Magazine please?"  
  
"Oh sure." I grabbed at the stack without taking my eyes of her breasts. They were large but firm and perky...  
  
"So, where's your friend?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, my friend. She's still sleeping upstairs." I tore my eyes off of her bust and looked onto the fair brunette on my right.   
  
"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "She?" The lucious girl smiled coyly at me. "So I guess you're not available?"  
  
"Hey, it's not like she's my wife or anything like that!" I couldn't believe I just said that! Oh no, the fantasies were coming... The fantasies. I saw myself lying on the white stretches of sand surrounded by girls, dozens of girls. And the violet eyed girl was feeding me grapes. Oh, bad bad bad thoughts. Nabiki. Think Nabiki. Think of her beautiful blue eyes. Blue and sometimes a purplish shade at sunset. Purple... violet... eyes... beautiful hair... even better legs... on his right. "No! I gotta stop!"  
  
Every head in the room turned to look at me. I was so embarassed! I just said that out loud didn't I? The brunette laughed and stuck out her hand. "I'm Rei Hino. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Ah," I didn't shake it as she expected, but pecked it softly with my lips. "Tatewaki Kuno, at your service. Such a summer flower as you should not be here alone. Your name, the spirit of fire. Yes, I can see that spirit in those eyes..."  
  
She blushed. I made her blush. "I'm not here alone. I'm here with my friends." She pointed at the humungous group and grinned at me.   
  
"Not alone like that... I meant, without a proper gentleman to escort you." Oh this was bad. Why was I doing this. I couldn't stop myself. Oh Kami, I had an addiction. An addiction to girls.   
  
Rei looked at the clock on the wall. She furrowed her delicate brow and smiled at me sadly, "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around the hotel?"  
  
"Of course, sweet fire goddess..." My gaze followed her across the room until she was out the door.  
  
The girl next to me snorted. "Oh please. I saw you with your 'friend.' I believe you two are in the honeymoon suite. Hitting on other women already, eh?" She said all this without even looking up from her magazine.  
  
I was astonished. How did the dazzlingly beautiful girl know all this? I have never met her in my life. "Was she a figment of my guilt?"  
  
"No, I'm not a figment of your guilt. You know, you sould really learn to keep your thoughts to yourself. Some things people really don't wanna hear." She finally looked up with accusing eyes. "Wanna know how I know? Because I saw you two in the lobby last night, being all lovey dovey. It was rather sickeningly sweet. Of course, I shouldn't be talking. I mix love potions after all..."  
  
"You do what?" I could have sworn to Kami that she said that she mixed love potions. "Love potions? How about anti-love potions? I can't seem to keep my hands off of women for more than twenty four hours... Urm, I said that out loud, too."  
  
She snorted. "I make lots of potions, but I'm not giving any to you for you to save your marriage. Maybe you should just call the goddess hotline. If you're unloyal, that's your problem. Judging by the appearance of your wife, I'd say you're treading on thin ice. She looks like a powerful woman." Standing up, she looked down at me with a warning glance. "If I were you, I'd be careful to not do anything I'd regret." And with that she left.   
  
I should have see this as an omen, a bad omen. Years later when I lay lonely in my bed, I will wish that I listened to the beautiful girl. My lust was just too much for me too handle. Made me wish I drew up a pre-nup.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as I got back from my honeymoon, Akane greeted me with 'good news.' Apparently, I was going to be an aunt. I was unpacking some of my things in the estate when I received a phone call. "Hello?" I said casually.  
  
"Hello? Nabiki? I'm glad you're back. You have to come to the house right away. I have an announcement to make." Akane's voice was undoubtably anxious.  
  
"Okay. Should I bring Kuno?" I stared at my fingernails. This color went so well with my tan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright. We'll be right over."  
  
About twenty minutes later, Kasumi, Oto-chan, Uncle Saotome, Auntie Saotome, Kuno, and I all sat in front of Akane and Ranma who were both nervously wringing their hands. If they didn't stop, I was going to wring their necks. "Well? What important thing did you want to tell us?"  
  
"Ranma and I would like to announce..." she gave him a knowing look "that we're having a baby!"  
  
"Saotome!"  
  
"Tendo!"  
  
"We're united at last!" The two old men fell into each other's arms. Sometimes they made me wonder...  
  
Meanwhile, I arched my eyebrow at Akane. "That's it? That's the big news?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You're gonna be an aunt!" She gave me big hug.  
  
"Hey, watch the merchandise. I'm pregnant too here." I pushed her away and took a deep breath. "If that's it, we're gonna go now if you all don't mind."   
  
"But Nabiki." Kasumi gave me an innocent, wide-eyed stare. "Wouldn't you like to celebrate with us?"  
  
I felt a pang of jealousy slither through my stomach. "You didn't celebrate for me."  
  
"That was different..."  
  
"Sure. C'mon, Kuno. Let's go."  
  
I'm guessing that I was getting overly emotional from the baby and all, but I did feel a little jealous. Akane and Ranma were always so 'treasured.' How come the problem child always gets all the attention? I have done nothing but good things for the family! Okay, maybe that's not true, but I have always made my money to pay for our living expenses and the frequent damages to the dojo. Obviously, no one in my family appreciated me or my efforts to sustain life there. How do you think Kasumi paid for food each week?  
  
A month later, another lady joined our little 'expecting' circle. Shampoo was pregnant. I was surprised that she even let Mousse touch her. In those days, I imagined what my baby's life would be like. Probably hanging out with his cousin and that Shampoo's kid. I could see them together as a close knit little group, getting in trouble and running into curses. My months of pregnancy were spent mostly at home where I considered some career choices. Surprisingly, Kuno wasn't around much those months. I would find out why soon enough.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
In the middle months of Nabiki's pregnancy, she was no longer wiling to have sex and her mood swings were unbearable. On the day where she threw a tantrum on me because I brought her the wrong flavor ice cream, I figured that I could take no more. Luckily, I had gotten that Rei Hino's phone number when I ran into her again at the wet bar. And I called. She was happy to hear from me. Of course, I did not tell her that I was a husband and a father-to-be. I wasn't as stupid as people thought I was.  
  
The next day, I went down to the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo to look for her. It was strange seeing her in the robes of a Shinto priestess. It was even stranger making love to a Shinto priestess. The words of the silvery haired girl still rung in my ears even as I stripped off her robes. Guilt was all over me like she was, taking away any pleasure that I had. After I was done and spent, I felt both better and worse in a way. Physically, I was satisfied. Emotionally, my betrayal was eating away at my soul. It was even more terrible when she said to me, "If I were to love, I must have all of him. He must only belong to me, but this may be difficult for him so I will not love."  
  
I knew I was killing two birds with one stone, or more literally, two women with one little sleepover. It was already obvious that Nabiki would die if she found out. Rei was also going to be hurt, badly. I could see that she had been traumatically hurt before by a man. Would I be another one to add to the list? Most likely. So I laid with her in her bed, stroking her hair, I tried not to think of Nabiki and the baby. I tried to forget that I was a horrible person and that it hadn't even been a year that I had been married.   
  
It felt like it was all just one gigantic dream that I would wake up from any minute. Funny how my simple life of chasing after the pigtailed-goddess and Akane became my current complicated situation. Perhaps I should think more and use my head. Hmm, what a thought. 'The farthest distance I've ever known is from my head to my heart.'  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Okay, for my little crossover, I used three other animes. Also, for those of you that think this really sucks (what happens in the story I mean), there WILL be a twist, so be patient, please! ^^  
  
First three girls ( red haired, blue haired, blond) are Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu copyright to CLAMP. I took those characters from Magic Knights Rayearth. They're the main characters, the magic knights. The one that actually made a real appearance is Umi with the wallet.  
  
Second group of three girls, the three sisters, Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd copyright to Kosuke Fujishima. They're from Ah! Megami-sama or Oh My Goddess. Urd, the silvery haired girl, was the one that lectured and warned Kuno. She's the oldest one who's always mixing potions and stuff.   
  
The gigantic group is from Sailor Moon copyright Naoko Takeuchi. Turquoise haired girl is Michiru with Haruka, the girl that was with her. Also, Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, takes the biggest part. Take in mind, I'm actually using the personalities from the manga version instead of the anime. I don't like the anime version, too different from the manga.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 3 


End file.
